Observándote
by Nyroge
Summary: Siempre me han dicho que soy observador, y lo soy. Por eso...jamás me arrepentiré de haberte observado a ti...jamás me arrepentiré de haber notado tu...dulce presencia.


**Miren, es bastante simple, intente no ponerle demasiadas decoraciones, y si las hay, es por que asi es mi estilo.**

**Queria hacer hace rato un fic de ellos, mi segundo fic NiChu.**

**Pairing: **JaponxChina/KikuxYao

**Disclaimer: **No, los personajes NO son míos, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

_**Enjoy it**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Observándote**

Siempre fui una persona bastante observadora, de hecho, ese era el rasgo por el que mejor se me podía clasificar. Pero , díganme ustedes.. ¿Cómo pueden decirle observador a alguien que sólo observa por observar? La gracias es observar y actuar, no importa de que forma sea, pero aprovechar este don , el cual todos poseen pero nadie utiliza.

Agradezco demasiadas cosas, pero la que más agradeceré siempre, será esta habilidad, sin ella, no podría haberte _observado ,_ sin ella no me habría dado cuenta de que siempre estuviste a mi lado, y siempre lo estaras, por que ya no pienso dejarte ir , ya lo hice una vez y no sabes cuanto me arrepentí . Los errores, las caídas, sirven para levantarte y no volver nunca mas a caer, yo lamento ese error, lamento mucho nuestro error, pero…henos aquí. Caimos juntos y nos levantamos juntos, siempre apoyándonos el uno al otro.

Sé que en nuestra vida hubo un vacío, después de aquella despiadada acción mia.

¡Soportaria miles de latigazos, con tal de no ver más aquella herida que te dejé! Que nos dejamos, aquel dolor que sufrimos los dos , fue mi culpa, también la tuya, la compartimos, la repartimos entre nosotros con dolor. Pero la olvidamos…ahora sólo queda la cicatriz del pasado, esa cicatriz que sólo me hace amarte más y desearte a mi lado por la eternidad.

Cuando te veo, siento deseos de abrazarte, de besar tus labios y de repetirte lo mucho que te amo, mi vida. Soy capaz de dejar actuar como el Kiku de siempre, el que se muestra reservado, callado y tranquilo ante todo el mundo, soy capaz de dejar de ser lo que soy, no me importa lo que digan de nuestro amor, por que es un sentimiento fuerte que me carcome dia y noche , es aquel sentimiento que te demuestro todas las noches en donde nos fundimos en uno, en donde volvemos a ser uno, como siempre debió ser.

A veces no puedo sonreír….por que no sé como hacerlo, mi corazón alberga tanta felicidad (_la felicidad que tu me haces sentir) _, que es muy poco demostrarlo con una sonrisa, es algo mas….

Esa una explosión de emociones buenas, es e-es… algo que te sube por el pecho, que te hace reir de la nada, que hace que se muevan tus piernas para ir a correr hacia cualquier lado, mientras das miles y miles de vueltas con los brazos extendidos. ¿Alguna vez la has sentido? Si no…entonces no has vivido.

Es algo que….como explicarlo con palabras, por que son las acciones, sientes que estas completo, sientes que hiciste algo bien; y que aunque el mundo no lo vea de esa forma, eres capaz de enfrentar todas sus criticas, por que por fin haces algo con tu corazón.

Así me sentí yo, cuando fui _observador…_

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, no era ese de las típicas confesiones, en donde se colocan bajo un hermoso árbol, o en una plaza…Esto fue distinto, fue distinto, fue _original._

Fue en un bar. Los chicos me invitaron a beber un poco, y ahí estabas tu, con tu vista fija en la cerveza puesta frente a ti, ni siquiera la habías probado, al igual que yo.

Y lo mas peculiar es que si vas a un bar, en lo que menos piensas es en cosas como la alegría, solo vas a emborracharte, a olvidarte de las penas, a contar tu triste vida, a hablar a las espaldas de otro, etc.

Pero yo fui diferente, tú también.

Nos miramos largo rato, tus ojos ambar brillaban como nunca esa noche, yo no baje la mirada en ningún momento, te _observaba._

Sonreiste y le diste un pequeño sorbo a tu bebida.

Tus labios se tiñeron, tus deliciosos y rosados labios se veian apetitosos.

En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, cosas de la cabeza, pero.. ¿Sabes a que le hice caso? A mi corazón… y siento que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Y lo fue…

Sentí nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, respiraciones que luego desaparecieron, al posar mis labios sobre los tuyos, abriendo nuestras bocas, consumiéndote con suavidad y delicadeza, con un toque de dominancia, compartiendo alientos, sonrojos, suspiros suaves. O nuestros dedos perdiéndose en los cabellos del otro…fue maravilloso.

Y aun lo es…

Por que no te dejaré ir jamás, sé que sientes lo mismo y eso sólo me hace desearte mas.

Esa noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida, y desde esa ocasión, es que todas las noches pasaron a ser estupendas, sentirte bajo mio, rosar tu piel, oírte decir mi nombre, escuchar esa voz acaramelada que sólo me pide que te haga mio.

Todas esas cosas…y sólo por algo tan insignificante como ser _observador _, por darme cuenta de que estabas ahí, y aprovecharte al máximo, no de mala forma, claro. Si no que aprovechar tu presencia, la cual los demás países solo aprovechaban en términos de tratados o comercio, pero jamás en lo emocional. Me siento de orgulloso de ser el único que pueda tocarte, el único a quien desees, me siento bien por que soy el único que ocupa tu corazón, y que pudo darte lo que los demás jamás hicieron, por que no te aprovecharon, amor…

Pero ¿Qué importa ya? Nada importa, sólo nosotros, sólo nuestras almas que se complementan, que se hablan en silencio, que se acompañan en ausencia.

Y nadie mas, Yao. Nadie mas mi amor.

Los dos, en una burbuja impenetrable, donde sólo yo te puedo _observar…_

Dónde yo solo pueda aprovechar lo que nadie _vió._

-Kiku… ¿En que piensas tanto aru?- dijo un chino, sonriente. Mirando como su novio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si estuviera en un trance profundo.

El azabache sólo sonrió, y le abrazó por la cintura, para dejar un tierno en su mejilla, provocando que las mejillas del oji ambar se enrojecieran tiernamente.

-Pues… yo sólo te…._observaba_…-contestó, simplemente, con una bella sonrisa. El chino asintió en silencio, también sonriendo, mas que mal, él también entendía el _significado _ de esa palabra para Kiku…y para él…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ja! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Acepto criticas constructivas y con fundamentos.**

**Tambien amenazas y…pss… lo que sea :DD**

**Click aquí, por el amor asiático **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
